


Spirited Above

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Tony, Baby!Tony, Carrying, Cuddling, Daddy!Thor, Diapers, Gen, Ignores Civil War, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Thor, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alternate universe - classifications, alternate universe - littles are known, caregiver thor, caring thor, grandmother frigga, ignores Age of Ultron, ignores infinity war, little Tony, littles are treasured on asgard, loki is horrified to find out tony is a little, mention of drunk character, non-sexual infantilism, not so much on earth, platonic sharing a bed, that's right we're going back to the beginning, thumb sucking, tony is gonna be so spoiled, tony stark visits asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Thor liked Midgard, but he liked their general attitude towards classifications far less. And when he figured out that a teammate was a Little-in-hiding, he couldn't stop his instincts from taking over. Also, I couldn't resist the title.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for an anon who wanted Daddy!Thor spiriting Tony away to Asgard where he'll be properly appreciated. Twist my arm!

Thor liked Midgard. People always looked at him strangely when he said, as though they couldn’t understand why. That reaction was understandable to a certain extent: Midgard was lovely, but it couldn’t compare to Asgard’s beauty. Still, Thor thought there was something undeniably attractive about Midgard’s simplicity. The fact that most of them looked at him so reverently didn’t hurt.

He was willing to defend the planet that housed his dear friends to anyone who would listen, but there was one thing about Midgard that Thor struggled to grasp. Their attitude towards classifications was so out of step with the rest of the galaxy (such as Thor knew it) that it was a genuine puzzle. Tony had tried to explain it to him several times now, saying that for years Midgardians had thought classifications to be a choice and not something you were born with. It was only recently that scientific data was proving otherwise, and new testing had emerged that proved your classification was in your D.N.A.

But not everyone accepted that data. Some people, Tony had said, still believed it was a choice. Others believed that praying to their God would be enough to change their classification. Still others thought that you could ignore your classification and live the life that you wanted to live. It was boggling to Thor. Classifications had been a part of life in Asgard since long before he was born; you were what you were. End of story.

“But you’ll get there eventually, yes?” Thor had asked, smiling hopefully.

Tony had sighed, looking away from him. The light cast his features into shadows, making him look very tired. “I dunno. Maybe. There’s a lot of… well, some classifications are more acceptable than others.”

“I’m not sure I follow,” Thor had said slowly.

“Well, people want to be Doms or Masters or Baselines. They want power. They don’t want to be weak. So even Caregiver isn’t a very popular option.” Tony had shrugged, as though it didn’t matter, even though it so clearly did. “Then there are what most people think of as the lesser of the seven… the Pets, the Subs, or the Littles.” His voice had gone very quiet, and Thor had looked at him sharply. “No one wants to be a burden, or to have to put your whole life into someone else’s hands and just… _hope_ that they’ll always want to care for you. You have to learn to take care of yourself whether you like it or not… no matter how much you might want something else.”

That was the day Thor gained first insight into why Tony Stark was not officially classified as a Little.

To him, it was obvious. Tony was a Little, and he was a very young Little at that. Yet no one else seemed to realize that. The general public all believed that Tony was a Dom. SHIELD had it written in Tony’s file that he was Baseline, and Fury acted as though that information was some great secret he had uncovered. Fury was both blind and cruel, Thor thought. He acted like he was bring Tony down a notch by categorizing him as Baseline. It was no wonder that Tony went to great lengths to hide the truth.

But that wasn’t right, or fair, or just, and while Thor may have looked the other way for any other classification, he could not in good faith allow a Little to struggle along by themselves. Thor was a Caregiver, and he was a damned good one even if he did not have a Little of his own. His mother had raised him right, and he could only imagine Frigga’s reaction if he were to return to Asgard and tell her that he had done nothing to help. Her fury would know no bounds.

So it was that Thor began taking care of Tony. At first, he’d thought it might be a team effort. The Avengers were compromised of two Baseline classifications in Clint Barton and Bruce Banner, with Steve Rogers presenting as a Dom and Natasha Romanov as a Master. It wasn’t unusual for cross pairings to happen; a Dom and Little may not completely fulfill each other’s needs, but many people did well enough.

However, it didn’t take long to learn that that was not going be the case. Natasha had zero interest in taking care of anyone. Clint had a wife and a children already. Bruce kept himself away from all of them. And Steve… well, Steve and Tony had a contemptuous relationship to begin with, and Steve was adamant that his only Sub was and always would be Bucky Barnes. He grew very angry when SHIELD offered to help him find the services of a Sub. The resulting destruction in the gym was ample evidence that Steve was not appropriate to care for a Little.

That was fine. Thor was perfectly willing to let them all do their own thing, but he was not so willing to let Tony quietly fall apart. As tempting as it was to sweep in and scoop Tony up, Thor took a page out of his brother’s book. He thought Loki would have been proud: he began by bringing Tony meals in the workshop, ushering him off to bed at appropriate times, making sure he was not wounded after battle.

Tony looked very confused by the attention at first, which made Thor quietly angry. No Little should look that bemused by someone caring for them. So he persisted with his plans, and learned more about Tony by the day. It didn’t him long to figure out that Tony’s headspace was very young indeed: he was a baby by Midgard standards, and _so_ little by Asgard standards that sometimes it took Thor a moment to wrap his head around it. Tony, he thought often, would be _adored_ on Asgard.

One sunny morning, not long after a battle, Thor hummed softly to himself as he carried Tony’s breakfast downstairs on a tray. He found Tony standing in the workshop, arms crossed, clearly waiting for him. Thor paused as he entered, sensing a battle was forthcoming, but carefully set the tray down on the workshop desk. Fight or not, Tony would still need to eat. 

Someday soon, hopefully, Thor would be able to give him bottles and hand feed him.

“This needs to stop,” Tony said.

“What needs to stop?” Thor asked, feigning innocence.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know. This… _coddling_. It needs to stop.”

Thor sighed. “Tony –”

“Don’t! Don’t talk to me in that reasonable, ‘I know better than you do’ tone!” Tony snapped, pointing at him. “I hate that. Obviously you’ve worked out that I’m… _that_.” A muscle ticked in his jaw. “But it doesn’t change anything. I’m still the same person. You should be treating me the same!”

“But you’re not the same,” Thor said patiently. “You’re a Little, and I’m a Caregiver.”

Tony physically flinched at that, drawing back a step and wrapping his arms across his midsection. “I know you are. I found out this morning.”

Ah, so that’s what had prompted this. Thor understood now. He decided to change tactics. “You enjoy it, don’t you? When I care for you? I’ve never treated you differently when we fight together. You are still the Man of Iron, my valiant teammate and the person I trust most in the field. You are still Tony Stark, a powerful businessman. Why can you not be my little Tony as well?”

“You… you’d want…” Tony’s mouth worked silently, eyes round with shock. He looked so young. Thor ached with the urge to pull him into a hug.

“Yes,” he said as gently as he could. “I care for you very much, little one. More so than I have cared for anyone since Loki, in fact.” He hadn’t known that he was capable of that, but somehow Tony had wormed his way deep into Thor’s heart without even trying.

“No,” Tony whispered, shaking his head. “You don’t… I can’t. Just don’t.”

“Why not?” Thor asked.

“Because! It’s disgusting and I don’t need it!”

“You _do_ need it, Tony. Just as I _need_ to take care of someone. You were not designed to care for yourself.” Thor spoke with confidence. Midgard may not understand that yet, but Asgard did. “And it’s not disgusting. You wouldn’t think it disgusting for a mother to care for her baby, do you?”

Tony went very still when Thor mentioned the ‘baby’ word. His breath came quick. “That’s different. I’m not a baby. I’m a grown man.”

“Physically, yes,” Thor agreed, deciding not to draw attention to the fact that traditionally Littles were shorter and smaller. Tony fit that perfectly, having reached only five feet seven inches in height. Even Clint towered over him. It was a point of contention for him, which was something the team had learned early on after Steve unthinkingly put the glasses away on a high shelf and Clint teased Tony for being unable to reach them. The two weeks of ice cold showers Clint and Steve had promptly suffered through spoke volumes.

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Mentally and emotionally too,” he said coldly. “On the rare occasion I slip into my headspace, I am perfectly capable of taking care of it myself. I do not need, or want, your help. I would appreciate it if we kept to a purely professional relationship.”

“If that’s what you wish,” Thor said sadly, knowing now wasn’t the time to push too hard. “But you should know I would love to care for a Little. The younger the better. I would treat you like a prince, my Tony.”

He looked at Tony for a moment longer. Poor Tony, standing there in the middle of the room, dressed only in jeans and a grease-marked white muscle shirt. Thor was pretty sure Tony didn’t know it, but he could make out the top of the diaper Tony was wearing beneath his jeans. The material was puffing out over the waistline. It was yet another clue indicating Tony’s headspace, not that Thor needed anymore.

“Please eat,” Thor added, waving a hand towards the tray. Tony scowled at him. Thor nodded back and slipped out quietly, crushed. That had not been how he wanted their conversation to go. He’d wanted more time. Time to show Tony how good it could be. It was galling to think that Tony believed there was nothing good about being Little. Who had taught him that lesson?

He spent the rest of the day, and then the next three, resolutely giving Tony the requested space. It went against all of his better instincts, but he treated Tony exactly like he would the other members of the team. If he had learned one lesson from growing up with Loki, it was that he couldn’t force himself on other people even if it was coming from a place of love. The more Thor loved him and ignored the truth (and to Thor, the fact that they weren’t brothers truly didn’t matter – but it did to Loki and that’s what counted, he knew now), the further Loki had retreated. Now he wasn’t sure if their relationship could ever be mended.

Natasha clearly noticed the difference, as she kept eyeing Thor with a skeptical gleam in her eyes. He met her gaze evenly, refusing to back down to her but also not willing to give her an inch. He was certain that she assumed that he had a romantic interest in Tony, and that Tony hadn’t reciprocated. After he and Jane had broken up, Natasha had tried to set him up with a few different people. And of course, none of them would see any other reason for Thor to be interested in him.

The team ate dinner together as per their usual Friday night ritual. Tony joined them, though he didn’t eat as much as he normally did. Thor quelled the instinctive urge to follow him down to the workshop after the meal was over, knowing that Tony wouldn’t welcome his presence. It was with a heavy heart that he retired upstairs to his bedroom to tend Mjolnir with the high-quality oils Tony had purchased for him.

That’s where he was, sitting on the bed with Mjolnir in his lap, when his door slammed open.

“I don’t get it,” Tony said, storming inside. He shut the door behind him. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Pardon?” Thor said, puzzled.

Tony threw his hands up. “You just – you make me want things that I don’t want to want, and which I’ve _never_ wanted, and – why? Why?! Get out of my head!”

Thor stood slightly, suddenly realizing that Tony was drunk. His heart broke for the frightened, confused Little. “Tony,” he began.

“No!” Tony yelled at him. “No! No! No!” He stamped his foot with each reiteration of the word.

“Tony Stark, that is enough!” Thor ordered. He hadn’t spoken very loudly, but there was definitely an edge of command in his voice. He was a prince, after all, and used to being obeyed. He thought there would be one of two reactions: either Tony would get angry and fire back at him, or he would stomp out.

What Thor hadn’t expected was for Tony to freeze, eyes wide, before abruptly dissolving into tears. Thor cursed as he set Mjolnir aside and leapt to his feet, rushing over to the sobbing baby. He hadn’t realized how close Tony was to his headspace; the alcohol probably hadn’t helped matters. He didn’t hesitate this time to scoop Tony up, bringing him in for a warm hug.

“Ssh, little one,” he murmured, cradling Tony close. “I’ll fix this, I swear. It’s okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Thor had no nursery set up for the baby. That was a deliberate move on his part. It hadn’t taken him long to notice that Natasha and Clint had zero respect for personal space; he knew that they had both been into his room to snoop when he hadn’t been there. What should have been private didn’t stay that way if there was any possibility that a spy could find it. The fear that the two of them would find the nursery and draw the correct conclusion meant that he couldn’t indulge that side of him no matter how much he wanted to.

So he settled for taking Tony to bed with him that night instead. It was easily big enough for two grown men, even if one of them was a god. He enjoyed it more than he’d expected that he would. Tony fit so well into his arms, and Thor had missed sharing a bed. He and Loki had snuck into each other’s beds all the time when they were kids. He’d nearly forgotten what it was like to wake up to find someone sprawled on top of him.

Smiling broadly, Thor opened his eyes and looked at his companion. Tony was sound asleep, thumb tucked into his mouth. Crusted drool covered his chin and made a wet spot on Thor’s chest. Thor shifted slightly, remembering what it had been like to wake up with Loki when he was a toddler, and felt for Tony’s lower half. His hand encountered material that was soft and squishy instead of firm.

“Young sir requires a change, Master Odinsson,” JARVIS said. His voice was low so as not to wake the baby. “I can direct you to the supplies if you wish.”

“Is anyone else awake, JARVIS?” Thor asked.

“Captain Rogers and Agents Romanov and Barton were called to SHIELD early this morning. The only other Avenger currently in the tower is Dr. Banner, and he has been in his lab for the past six hours working on an experiment,” JARVIS replied. 

Thor nodded approvingly. “Good. Then yes, please. Are they on Tony’s floor?” He managed to sit up without waking Tony, but all thoughts that he might be able to get the baby changed before Tony woke up went out the door as soon as Tony’s eyelashes fluttered. Thor wasn’t sure what woke him fully – he suspected that it may have been the realization that his thumb was in his mouth while there was someone near him – but Tony came awake with a sudden, panicked jerk, eyes wide as he scrambled away.

“What – how did – oh shit.” Tony sank back on his heels, hands rising to clasp his head.

“Are you well?” Thor inquired, worried. 

“I threw a fucking temper tantrum at you,” Tony said in disbelief, ignoring him. “JARVIS! This is why you’re supposed to block my access to the upper floors when I’m drunk!”

“You overrode your own command, Sir,” JARVIS answered primly. 

“Goddamnit,” Tony muttered, rubbing his forehead. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned loudly.

“Tony,” Thor said, wanting to reach out to him but not sure how the action would be interpreted.

Tony peeked up at him, looking utterly miserable. “I don’t suppose we could agree to forget what happened.”

“No, we can’t,” Thor said, amused in spite of himself. He gentled his voice. “It’s not bad to want what I’m offering you.”

“Yes, it is,” Tony whispered.

“Why? Can you help me understand?”

Tony looked startled, as though no one had ever asked him that before. “I – I’m Tony Stark. I have a certain image I need to uphold. Not only then, I couldn’t be an Avenger if I were to come out as – as that. And besides, Stark men are made of iron.” His voice was full of bitterness. “No Stark has ever been that weak.”

That didn’t sound like Tony speaking. His father, maybe? Thor didn’t know much about the man, but Natasha had told him that Tony’s relationship with his father was a loaded minefield. He also knew that Tony and Steve had gotten into arguments about Howard Stark before. And this bitterness, it was familiar in a way: it was not unlike how Loki spoke about Odin. Thor needed to tread carefully.

“I know what you are and I don’t think you’re weak. In fact, you are my favored teammate to work with and have been since we first came together as a team,” said Thor.

Tony’s shock deepened. “Wait – what?”

“You are strong and courageous, and you have a unique way of assessing a situation that means you can quickly figure out the best way to modify a plan. I often wish that Steve were more willing to listen to you and the information you provide in the field. He is good at strategizing, but only to a certain point. His resistance to learning about the future weakens his position drastically. The Avengers are fortunate that you are around to pick up the slack.”

“I… what?” Tony squeaked, blinking rapidly.

“I have always felt this way,” Thor said, frowning at himself. Apparently he had not made his feelings clear. No wonder Tony had been so reticent. “I apologize if I have not expressed that before. I do not think less of you for being a Little, if that’s what you believe.”

Judging by Tony’s sudden blush, that was _exactly_ what he believed.

“It’s true that on Asgard, Littles don’t commonly pursue other areas of interest to them. Most prefer to stay in their headspaces. But there are a few who, like you, have an adult headspace as well. The concept is not unfamiliar to me, which is why I wasn’t surprised by you. But I have never met a Little who successfully denied their headspace. Actually, allow me to correct that. I have never met _anyone_ who was able to deny their classification. To go that way lies madness and possibly death, not to mention a great deal of suffering in the meantime.” He looked at Tony gravely. “I fear for you, my Tony.”

“I…” Tony’s voice trailed off and he licked his lips before trying again. “I don’t… I don’t ignore my headspace, exactly. I’ve tried but it always overwhelms me in the end.”

“But it must be hard,” Thor prodded.

“It is. I always feel tired. So tired. And I cry a lot.” Tony hunched in on himself as Thor’s heart broke. No Little should cry endlessly when in their headspace. That was, if nothing else, a sign of how desperately unhappy Tony was. He wasn’t getting the care he needed.

“Surely, if people were to find out now, they would understand how you can be Tony Stark and Iron Man and a Little,” Thor said.

Tony chuckled, a sound entirely without mirth. “Oh, you’d think so. But there are still people who see me as a playboy even though I haven’t had sex in years. Some things are just… inexcusable. I can only imagine how Fury and the others would react. Fuck, Fury already lords it over me because he thinks he’s found out I’m Baseline. You know that I’m just a consultant; they’d cut me loose from the team before you could blink.”

“Then they are fools,” Thor said quietly, feeling a great disappointment towards Midgard as a whole. 

“I don’t disagree, but that’s how it is. So what you want from me, I can’t give. There’s too much chance I’ll be found out and lose everything,” Tony whispered.

Thor understood Tony’s initial reaction now. The confrontation in the workshop had been panic, pure and simple. And then, the drunken binge was the result of a Little struggling to reconcile their core needs with the heavy expectations on his shoulders. There was nowhere on Midgard that Tony would be comfortable exploring his Little side. He would always be too worried that someone might see or figure out what was going on. 

“Come to Asgard with me.”

Tony’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Come to Asgard with me,” Thor repeated. “Classifications are widely accepted on Asgard. They’re a normal part of life. No one would frown on you for being a Little.” It would be just the opposite. Tony would be fawned over and coddled beyond his wildest dreams. 

“I couldn’t,” Tony said. “I have stuff here.”

“Ms. Potts could cover for you with S.I., can’t she? And you said it yourself. You’re just a consultant. Surely the Avengers can do without you, if they couldn’t be bothered to make you a full member,” Thor said.

That earned him a ghost of a smile. “I don’t know. I need – I need to think about it.”

“Of course,” Thor said. “Take all the time you need. Asgard’s technology will wait.” He smiled teasingly as Tony’s eyes widened greedily. But, to his credit, Tony didn’t rise to the bait. He just climbed off Thor’s bed and lef the room so quickly that anyone seeing him coming might have thought he was being chased.

He had high hopes that Tony might agree to the plan. No one would know him on Asgard. Tony wouldn’t need to worry about running into anyone, or being found out. Thor also thought, though he didn’t say, that this would make for excellent bonding time between the two of them. He’d be able to finally see what Tony was like in his headspace, and hopefully be allowed to care for him to both their heart’s content.

They were called out for a battle two days later. It was, in Thor’s opinion, something of a waste of their time. He and Iron Man weren’t really needed. Tony must have felt the same way, because when all was said and done the armor landed on the roof next to Thor. The faceplate rose to reveal Tony’s pensive face. Thor had to literally bite his tongue to keep himself quiet, and it took all of his will power to keep looking down at the clean-up going on below them. In this, Tony couldn’t feel pressured.

He was focusing so hard that he nearly missed it when Tony whispered, “Okay.”

“What?” Thor turned so quickly that he nearly slipped from the roof. He wouldn’t have fallen, of course, but Tony still gripped his arm to steady him. That brought their faces close together.

“I said okay,” Tony said softly, barely audible. “I thought about what you said. I’ll go with you.”

Thor examined him, taking note of the tension in Tony’s face. “Under one condition.”

“What?” Tony said, frowning.

“I want you to actually be in your headspace while we’re there so that I can care for you,” said Thor. “It defeats the purpose if you fight your headspace the whole time.”

“I’d still get to see awesome tech,” Tony said half-heartedly. He dropped his gaze and was quiet for a moment, then sighed and nodded. “Fine. I agree to your term, so long as you swear that whatever happens… it stays between us.” His lower lip trembled, just once, before he pressed his lips firmly together in a thin line.

“Of course,” Thor said. He wasn’t insulted by the implication that he might use whatever he learned against Tony. Plenty of people had done that already, so it was no surprise that was where Tony’s fears naturally ran. He would’ve been more surprised had Tony been completely at ease with the idea of going into his headspace around someone that he knew and worked with.

“And you know Fury’s going to pitch a fit,” Tony added, glancing up at Thor through his eyelashes. It was a sweet look that made protectiveness surge through Thor.

“You let me worry about that,” he said fiercely. 

“Going to fight Fury on my behalf?” Tony asked.

“I would fight anyone for you, my Tony,” Thor declared. Tony’s eyes widened.

Their communicators crackled, cutting their conversation short. Coulson requested their presence for a debriefing back at SHIELD. Thor leapt off the building and spun Mjolnir; Tony joined him, activating the thrusters of the armors. Together, they flew up to the Helicarrier and were already sitting in the meeting room when Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Couslon, Maria Hill, and Fury joined them.

The debrief was mercifully short. When it was over, but before anyone could leave, Thor cleared his throat. “You should know that I will be taking a leave of absence,” he announced. 

“Why?” Steve asked.

“My father has asked me to return home,” Thor replied. He offered no more details. He’d made it clear when he joined the Avengers that he’d have to periodically leave, and they’d accepted that. 

“How long will you be gone for?” Coulson asked.

“I’m not sure. But Tony is coming with me.”

That statement caused everyone to stare at him. Natasha said, “Tony? Why?” 

“He wishes to see the technology on Asgard, and my mother issued him an invitation,” Thor said casually. Tony was tense beside him. “We’re leaving as soon as Tony can get his affairs in order.”

“We can’t be down two Avengers!” Fury said.

Thor pinned him with a cold look. “I am not asking permission, Director Fury, I am telling you. I am going to Asgard and I am taking Tony with me.”


	3. Chapter 3

When the light of the Bifrost died around them and revealed Heimdell’s welcoming nod, Thor relaxed. As much as he liked Midgard, things had been tense during the past three days and it was very good to be home. He released his grip on Tony’s arm, allowing Tony to stumble away from him. There was an awed look on Tony’s face as he gazed at the palace in the distance, though he kept his distance from the bridge.

“Thank you, Heimdell,” Thor said, adjusting the two bags hanging from his shoulder. Both belonged to Tony.

Heimdell nodded at him. “Your mother is waiting.”

Thor grinned, not surprised by that in the slightest, and turned to Tony. “I can fly us to the palace so we don’t have to walk,” he said, extending a hand to Tony.

Tony hesitated, casting another glance at the bridge, then put his hand into Thor’s. Thor pulled him close, wrapping his arm securely around Tony’s waist to lift him. He heard Tony squeak in surprise, but seconds later two legs wrapped around Thor’s waist and two arms wound around his neck. Thor smiled to himself, shifted his grip to Tony’s thigh and bottom, and lifted his free hand to spin Mjolnir rapidly. Then he launched the hammer forward, letting the built-up force pull him and Tony behind.

As they crossed the bridge, Tony kept his face tucked into Thor’s shoulder. His body was trembling, Thor noted in surprise. Flight shouldn’t have bothered Tony, considering how often he flew in the armor. His concern deepened when they landed on the far side of the bridge and, instead of springing away from him like Thor expected, Tony continued to cling to him and shake.

“Tony?” Thor murmured, worried.

“I-I don’t… I don’t like sp-space,” Tony whispered, his grip on Thor’s neck tightening. 

Remembering the Battle of New York, and the footage from the Iron Man suit of the missile destroying all of those ships, Thor tightened his grip. “You are safe with me, little one. You are safe on Asgard,” he said quietly, but it didn’t feel like enough. He wasn’t sure what to say.

But here was someone who might. Thor couldn’t help smiling as Frigga walked briskly towards them. Normally she would be waiting for him at the palace, but he’d sent word that Tony would be coming with him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was here to greet Tony, not him, but that didn’t bother him. He thought that Frigga might be exactly what Tony needed right now.

“Hello, my son,” Frigga said warmly when she was within hearing distance. “And my grandson!”

Tony stiffened in surprise, then peeked up. His eyes widened at the sight of the Queen of Asgard, mouth dropping open a little in wonder. “Who’s that?” he whispered.

“That is my mother,” Thor replied. He almost added ‘and your grandmother’, but decided against it at the last second. He’d seen what could happen with Tony when people pushed too hard too fast. Just getting Tony to agree to come here felt like he’d won a monumental battle. 

Frigga, on the other hand, had no such hesitation. She spread her arms. “Come here, my kærr,” she said softly, beckoning to Tony. 

And Tony, shocking the hell out of Thor, immediately squirmed down and walked over to her. He paused when he was within arm’s reach, looking so uncertain that it made Thor’s heart ache, but Frigga swiftly closed the distance between them and pulled Tony into a hug. Without shoes they were nearly of a height, but in her heels Frigga was a few inches taller. She was at the perfect height for Tony to lay his head on her shoulder and bury his face in her neck, arms wrapped around her waist like he thought she was going to vanish. 

“Oh,” Frigga exhaled, her eyes bright. “It’s been so long since I held a baby in my arms. I’ve missed it.”

Thor grinned. “Just remember, he’s mine.”

“I won’t forget that. I don’t miss the midnight diaper changes in the least,” Frigga said, smiling back at him with a wink. “Would you mind terribly if I got him dressed, though? I think someone wants to see you.” Her tone conveyed great significance as to who that someone was, and Thor nodded in understanding.

“That’s fine with me,” Thor said. He would’ve asked Tony for his opinion, but he was pretty sure Tony had forgotten all about him. Tony had all but disappeared into Frigga’s embrace, not that Thor could blame him. He was over a thousand years old, and sometimes there was nothing that could make him feel better than one of Frigga’s hugs. She really did give the best ones.

He settled for pressing a kiss to Frigga’s cheek and then another to the top of Tony’s head, murmuring to Tony that they would meet up later, and then flew to the castle. He dropped off Tony’s bags in his room and then set off for the dungeons. Several people greeted him as he passed, and although Thor was polite he didn’t stop to engage. He wanted to see Loki sooner rather than later.

His younger brother was sitting on the bed when Thor came into view. Loki tipped his head up, a familiar scowl settling across his delicate features. Thor smiled at him anyway. He didn’t agree with the choices that Loki had made, but he was always happy to see his brother, even if Loki was frequently sullen and angry. It was hard to watch his brother waste away in prison, but at least Loki was comfortable and safe, if not necessarily happy.

“Come to gloat?” Loki inquired, tipping his head back. His green eyes flashed, suggesting that he was ready to let loose with a spiteful remark; Thor held a hand up to forestall it.

“Not at all. I merely wanted to share my good news with you. I’ve found a Little.”

Loki stilled at that, mouth pursing. They both knew that Thor had been looking for a long time. “Congratulations,” Loki said after a noticeable pause. His voice was so quiet, barely audible, that Thor had a hard time figuring out if he was being earnest.

“Thank you,” Thor said, deciding to take it as a genuine blessing. “I’ve brought him back to Asgard with me for a little while. Things are… difficult, back on Midgard. They’re not overly fond of Littles.”

“Really?” Loki said, surprised and frowning all at once, and then, “You really should have let me conquer them.”

Thor sighed. “You know we couldn’t let that happen,” he said, but lightly. He thought he saw a ghost of a smile curve Loki’s mouth, but that could’ve been a shadow when Loki turned his head. He looked straight at Thor, sitting upright, though he made no move to stand.

“Will you bring him down so I can meet him?” Loki asked.

“You already have. His name is Anthony Stark, the Man of Iron.”

Loki went pale. “What? Iron Man is a Little?”

“Yes. I was surprised at first, but then after I’d gotten to know him… not so much.” Thor was quiet for a moment. “He has not been mistreated that I know of, but rather ignored. People have looked at him and seen what they wanted to see, not what he really is. It has caused him great distress, and as a result he’s hidden his classification from everyone. I’m the only one who knows.”

It was perhaps too much information to share with Loki, but it turned out not to matter. Loki wasn’t even listening. He’d bent double and was moaning into his hands. “I threw a _Little_ out the window! Out the _window_!”

“You didn’t know he was a Little,” Thor pointed out. 

“ _Out the window_!”

“Not one of your better moments,” Thor admitted, amused in spite of himself. These were the hidden glimpses that led him to believe that Loki wasn’t entirely lost, and that he may yet be redeemed. He smiled, pressing closer to the glass and setting a hand against it. “He’s a baby, too. By our standards, a newborn.”

Loki groaned louder. “Keep rubbing it in, why don’t you?” he grumbled. “I never would have touched him had I known!”

“Of course you wouldn’t have,” Thor said gently. “And Tony would’ve hated you for that. He’s adamant that no one treat him differently.”

“Too late. I could never face him in battle now,” Loki grumbled, crossing his arms. “Go away. You’ve ruined my morning.”

Thor tried not to laugh. “Very well. I don’t know if I’ll have the chance to bring Tony down for you to see him, but I’ll try. Fare thee well, Loki.” He wished that he could hug his brother, but he knew better than to think that Loki would be receptive. It was far more likely Thor would walk away from the embrace with a fresh set of puncture or stab wounds, and that would only serve to upset Tony.

He retraced his steps back to the higher levels of the castle. A quick inquiry to a nearby guard told him that Frigga was in Thor’s rooms. Puzzled, Thor made his way to his own room. He opened the door just in time to hear the soft sound of Tony giggling. Thor stopped short, stunned. He’d heard Tony laugh before, of course, but never that sweet, high-pitched giggle that meant Tony was genuinely happy. He immediately wanted to hear it again. 

“Ah, here’s your daddy,” Frigga said. “Hello, my son.”

“Mother,” Thor said. “Tony.”

Tony sobered, looking up at Thor with a face that could only be described as shy. “Hi.”

“I was just telling Tony some stories of you when you were growing up,” Frigga said. Her face was a perfect match for Loki’s when he was at his most mischievous. Thor tried not to groan.

“And what kind of stories would those be?” he asked, resigned. 

Frigga winked at Tony. “Now, now. A baby boy deserves to know what his daddy was like when he was young. It’s my right as grandmother to tell these stories. I’ve been saving them up for _years_ , just waiting for the moment when you would have a kind for me to tell them too.” Her eyes sparkled.

“I thought you were supposed to be getting Tony ready,” Thor said, letting Tony’s bags slide off his shoulder. So far as he could tell, Tony had shed his coat and not much else.

“I was,” Frigga said meaningfully, giving him a significant look. Thor nodded slightly in response. The more people who reacted positively to Tony, the better off Tony would be.

“I’ll take my leave now, though,” she went on as she stood, “I have some things to tend to before dinner. The life of a Queen never stops. I’ll see you later, my kærr, my son.” She touched Tony’s shoulder, kissed Thor’s cheek, and vanished out the door.

“What does kærr mean?” Tony asked softly, the instant she was gone. “And kind?” He struggled to pronounce the words properly.

“Kind is our word for Littles,” Thor told him. “It means child, but not. And the closest translation for kærr would be dear, or darling.”

Tony flushed. “Oh.” He was quiet for a moment. “Your mom, she’s nice.”

“She’s the best,” Thor agreed. “Are you ready?”

“For what?”

Thor looked at him. “To get into your headspace.”

The flush deepened. Tony chewed his lower lip, but gave a shy nod. Thor smiled back at him, his heart warming as Tony fiddled self-consciously with the ties on his sweatshirt. It had been a long time coming, but he believed he’d chosen well. And he was pleased that Frigga and Loki, the other two most important people in his life, both approved of his choice. It wouldn’t have mattered if they had, because he wasn’t letting go of Tony now, but it helped.

“Come here, my little Tony,” Thor murmured, spreading his arms. He had to let Tony do this much. Tony hesitated, eyes darting back and forth, before he slowly walked over and leaned into Thor. Thor hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head.

He turned towards the bed, smiling when he saw that Frigga had laid out an outfit. Littles on Asgard wore robes, much like children did, especially younger Littles like Tony. The robe Frigga had chosen was made of the softer fabrics woven exclusively for Littles, and it was a pale shade of gold in color with red trim along the bottom. He gently pushed Tony down beside it and set about divesting Tony of his clothing.

Tony was already wearing a diaper, much to Thor’s surprise. He knew that Tony typically wore absorbent pull-ups designed to look like boxers. That Tony had a diaper on spoke of how much he was willing to trust Thor and how committed he was to seeing this through. Touched, Thor decided to leave it on for now. Before bed, he would change Tony into the version of a diaper they kept on Asgard. They were cloth, not plastic, and could easily be cleaned with the magic of the palace servants.

“Soft,” Tony whispered as the fabric of the robe fell over his head. He pinched a bit of material between two fingers and rubbed it back and forth, looking awed.

“Only the best for my baby,” Thor said with a smile. Tony’s cheeks turned pink again, but he didn’t shy away. Instead, he stuck his thumb into his mouth. Thor quickly stopped him, substituting a pacifier he’d pulled from Tony’s bag. For now, he thought, it was best to stick with the objects Tony was more comfortable with. In time, Thor would introduce him to the Asgardian equivalents and let Tony decide which he liked better.

He reached down, giving Tony plenty of time to brace himself, and slid his hands under Tony’s arms. Gently, he lifted the baby. Tony came willingly enough, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. His breath hitched and a little tremor ran through him: overwhelmed, if Thor had to guess. It would get better with time. Tonight, once Tony actually got to see how many Littles were in Asgard, he would feel more comfortable.

“Come along, little one,” Thor murmured, patting his back. He turned to the doors, ready to show off his Little. “You’ll see. From now on, all will be well. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
